Curiosity Favors The Chipmunk
by Storm-D'Archon
Summary: Something is wrong with Simon and Alvin has decided to take up the challenge of finding out what is bothering his brother... Will he find more than he bargained for? rate M for Mature themes and this is an Alvon fic that means AlvinxSimon pairing Don't like Don't read
1. Chapter 1: and so it begins

Curiosity favors the chipmunk

**A/N: this is my first Alvin and the Chipmunks fanfiction and i am really nervous about uploading this, it is alvon and there will be incest, so don't like don't read please no flames and please review, i also wanted to thank SawyerSeville19 for ideas and advice on making this story and i wanted to thank Zep19 A.K.A munk19 for all the help and support he has given me in my transition to this fandom, thanks again you guys, P.S. there is a brief sexual scene in the beginning of this so just though i should warn ya**

Something is wrong with Simon and Alvin has decided to take up the challenge of finding out what is bothering his brother... Will he find more than he bargained for?

Chapter one: And So It Begins!

"Ah!... Jeez" Simon exclaimed as he looked around his room, "phew, it was just a dream" Simon sighed out, breathing heavily, realizing he was hot got off of his bed and opened a window humming happily at the cool wind on his face he closed his eyes as he remembered the dream he had

Dream start

"Oh, there, hit there again...AH!" Moaned the boy beneath him

"Oh you like that don't you" he said thrusting in harder "you like it when I take control don't you"

"Oh, god Simon-AH-this feels amazing-Oh!" Another moan escaped the boys mouth, Simon smiled down at this boy thinking "he is beautiful, so perfect!" Leaning in to capture his mouth with a passion filled kiss, he could feel the heat coiling in his groin he started to thrust harder and faster "Simon-Oh, I'm gonna-mmn" the moan was cut off by Simon capturing his lips again before pulling back "I know... Oh yeah-you feel amazing" Simon moaned speeding up as he felt his orgasm coming, just as he was about to lose it he woke startled breathing heavy

End dream

"God, why am I dreaming that it is so wrong!" Simon shouted as he buried his head in a pillow

"Simon?" Simon's head shot up looking at where the voice came from "are you okay, I heard you yelling?" Alvin asked concern showing in his eyes,

"well, even though he can be a pain sometimes, he still worries about us"Simon thought smiling at Alvin warmly "y-yeah... Just a bad dream"

"You wanna talk about it?" Alvin asked looking into Simon's eyes and Simon flushed crimson at the though of his brother knowing about his dreams, "N-No!" Simon accidentally shouted taking Alvin completely by surprise "what's wrong Simon? let me help you" Alvin said trying to be as comforting as he could but all Simon heard was let me help you and his blush darkened at the implication of those words, Alvin narrowed his eyes at Simon noticing this "what has him so nervous?"Alvin wondered in his head.

"I'm fine Alvin, go back to your room you need your sleep" Simon said flashing a smile to show he was okay

"What about you?" Alvin questioned not entirely believing Simon's façade

"You have a basketball game tomorrow go get some sleep" Simon said, pressing Alvin to leave "okay, if you're alright?" Alvin said unsure his little brother seemed to be hiding something and he was determined to get it out of that grey eyed chipmunk if it was the last thing he did

"Good night Alvin!" Simon said as Alvin started to walk out of the room pondering why Simon was acting so strange, Simon then snuggled up in his bed ready for sleep to take him again while at the same time Alvin was in his bed trying to sleep but his mind kept wandering back to Simon, not just what was bothering him.

"I wonder what Simon's dream was, I mean if it caused him to blush like that?" Alvin thought "well he definitely looked cute with his fa- What am I thinking, god my brother is not cute, thinking that is wrong" Alvin scolded himself out loud, his mind wandering back to Simon as he slowly drifted into a restless sleep...


	2. Chapter 2: Progress

Chapter two: Progress

**A/N- I am not really satisfied with the length of this chapter but am hopeful that you guys will be pleased with it and please no flames and please do review!**

"Boys wake up!" Dave yelled

"I'm already awake Dave!" Alvin shouted down from the bathroom

"Simon, wake up! Theodore and Alvin are already awake!" Dave yelled from the doorway causing Simon to jump up startled falling from his bed with wide eyes

"Jeez, wow you didn't need to yell Dave" Simon groaned wide awake because of Dave

"Sorry, Simon it's just you have school and normally you're the first one awake not alvin" Dave explained himself.

"Okay, I'll see you down stairs" Simon said as he gathered his clothes to take with him into the shower and walked out in into the hall way toward the bathroom when he tripped on to something loosing his glasses "ung...what did I trip on?" Simon groaned searching around for his glasses instead he found something soft, he found his glasses and put them on his face turning scarlet when he saw he was straddling his older brother who was only wearing a towel "you got to buy me dinner first Simon!" Alvin laughed in a teasing way yet he noticed Simon looking at him strangely

"Uh, Simon can you get off I have to go get dressed?" Simon snapped out of the daze he was in quickly getting off of his brother gathering up his clothes and escaped to the bathroom, Alvin was looking at where his younger brother had just been, thinking "another clue to why Simon's been acting weird"

-

"Oh god, I cannot believe that just happened!" Simon muttered to him self as he turned on the shower,

"god, that was so embarrassing!" Simon said out loud as he undressed to get into the shower, taking his glasses off stepping under the water he proceeded to wash his fur with his special shampoo and conditioner...

-

Alvin was walking past the bathroom when he heard something, arching an eyebrow he walked up and put his ear to the door and he heard panting and moaning "Oh God, Simon's-" Alvin's face went bright red at the thought of the younger chipmunk naked under the water pleasuring himself, Alvin listen for another few seconds before walking to his room realizing he was hard and painfully so he set himself to relieve himself...

-


End file.
